canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Stravinsky
IChiTaWiYa 14:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Stravinsky is a fictional character made by IchiTa--WiYa for Canvas Ranger. After his long mission at places in Europe he decided to train his abilities more. His mentor Card requested that he should try walking from Vlavivostok to Jakarta. He accepted the request not knowing what will happen next. He finally made it and found the group of Canvas Ranger.He first was eager to join the villain but then with a change of heart he joined the hero side. Appearance Stravinsky has a white hair soaked in a forever red tip of blood. He has gray eyes and a pale creme skin.He tends to smile all the time looking as a happy-go-lucky person.His hair was cut by his father who made him an Immortal human and stayed that way for almost twenty years. Stravinsky's appearance are in a poorly dresses uniform. A blue and black jacket for the outside and a blue marine turtle neck on the inside.His shorts are always black with an uniform brown shoes. He wears the blue jacket when still on the regeneration and wear the black jacket to symbolizes his seriousness when he was entering the XV Hero Division. Personality Stravinsky tends to be happy-go-lucky with a cheerful face and smiles allover.His other personality was a sadistic person who likes torturing people to their brink of death.He often smiles just to show people hat he cares and harmless but sometimes his smile also mean that you're never will see the light again.He tends to be super uke but he's actually a hidden seme. Stravinsky likes to bake cookies and other pastries. He likes the warmth of bakery and almost made Hero XV division into a bakery store.The other things he likes are sunflowers that never wilts and his pets who's always quarrel with each other. History Before entering Canvas Ranger, Stravinsky was a mafia hunter working for the Russian government. His mission was arranged secretly by his mentor,Card.He also takes request of protection around the world using the codename:Stravinsky which made him used being called by that name. As a Ranger As a ranger, he tends to slack of and wants to freely play with other rangers and made relations. He likes to walk freely and rarely complete missions.He sleeps in a cheap apartment and sometimes drink wine in the night.He sometimes goes out searching for ice cream, yet always ended up buying a popsickle. Abilities His abilities some came from the genes his father put on him, Fahrenheit's genes. Fahrenheit was the best hitman around 30 years ago but went lost. Stravinsky gained his flexibility and some of his memories.He owned some original moves made by himself and using his pets. After joining the XV division, Stravinsky determined to train even more. He finally finishes his henshin form and goes as far as using it for he WAR. Trivia * Stravinsky is actually a name of a Russian composer which music soothes his heart the most. * Stravinsky often shies in love relationship * His red hair was made even darker by his HQ mother,Kanon * He likes to lick Yuuya kabocha with no reason. He says it's sweet. *He's a cheap stake. He often runs away without paying. Category:Ranger Category:Male Ranger Category:Hero